


I missed you

by Vallkyr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I randomly started writing this at the ass crask of dawn on Sunday, Jackson's Birthday, LITERALLY, M/M, Mark is so whipped for Jackson's smile, talking/thinking about Jackson's hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: Basically Mark cuddling up to Jackson and saying how much he missed him during his hiatus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino/gifts).



> This isn't really proofread so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. Also this is my first time writing about GOT7 so feedback is more than appreciated! Hope you enjoy it and since it's already the 28th in Korea: Happy Birthday, Jackson! :D

Jackson feels the mattress shift underneath him just a second before a firm kiss is placed on his cheek. While a smile spreads over his face there is more shifting behind him until Mark is laying with his chest against the younger's broad back. Not having to wait long, Jackson already finds an arm underneath his neck and another one firmly wrapped around his torso pulling them closer together.

“I'm glad you're finally back with us.” Another kiss lands on his nape and he can feel his boyfriend cuddling even closer to him. “I missed you.”

“Sorry.” Mark just grunts lowly in displeasure at his mumble.

“Don't apologize, you really needed the break for your health. Just... I missed you so much. It's different when you're not around.”

“You talk like you didn't have fun with the others.”

“Of course it was still fun but... you were missing. It was strange, sometimes I forgot about your hiatus and expected to hear your voice or your laugh while you do something goofy because I knew you'd come up with something totally hilarious in that situation and then...” It isn't helping. Knowing how much Mark missed him only makes him feel even more guilty for leaving his boyfriend and the other band members alone and of course their fans. “Jackson?”

He hesitates for another moment but eventually turns around to face the elder. “I'm really sorry.” Everything he gets in response is a gentle smile and a peck on his lips. 

“Don't be. Like I said you needed that break. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you collapsed? How worried all of us were? I'm just happy you're doing fine again. Honestly I'd rather leave you at home and make sure you recover properly than risk your health but it's so nice to have you back at my side.” Mark didn't even notice the small tear that found its way to his cheek until his boyfriend wipes it away. “Don't even think of apologizing for worrying me. It's not your fault and I'm your boyfriend of course I'll be worried.”

Jackson finally smiles as well, making his boyfriend's heart immediately feel a thousand times lighter. “There, keep it up I need to charge my batteries. I hardly got to see your smile while you were at home.” A little chuckle leaves the younger's full lips before he wipes away another tear and leans in to kiss Mark.

“Do you need some of those too?”

“Definitely.”

With another chuckle he connects their lips again. And again. Once more. Sweet little kisses Jackson has been yearning to shower his boyfriend with while staying at home all day. “Jackson!~” Mark protests lightly and brings a hand up to the younger's neck to hold him in place, preventing him from pulling away. A light smile tugs at the corners of his lips when he brings their mouth together, moving gently and lovingly and smiling even more when he feels Jackson's wild heartbeat against his chest. He lingers there for as long as possible, only breaking away when both of them need some air.

“I love you, Jackson.”

“Love you too, Mark.”

“Promise me you'll be more careful and rest more okay? Tell me when you're not doing well and don't deny it until we got you laying in a hospital bed.”

“All right I promise but the same goes for you. You'll tell me when something's wrong won't you?”

“Of course I will, don't worry.” Mark gently strokes through the mop of brown hair in front of him, pushing Jackson's hair up enough so he can kiss his forehead. The smile he gets in response is so bright, happy and sweet it almost makes the elder's heart stop. God there are no words for how much he missed it. During Jackson's hiatus his boyfriend still had to get up early and simply didn't have the heart to wake his sleeping beauty on his days off. This time was supposed for him to recover after all so instead Mark settled for a kiss on the cheek and a whispered “Sleep well, my love. See you later.” before leaving the house. When he returned home the shorter on was awake, except for that one time he fell asleep in the living room while watching some TV drama and Mark covered him in a warm blanket before kissing his forehead and letting him rest. But most of the time Jackson was awake. A bit too awake. After resting the entire day, doing nothing but listening to music, watching TV or surfing the internet his batteries were still completely full in the evening. So he jumped around his boyfriend who in contrast was totally beaten and exhausted and wanted nothing but to eat before getting into bed and sleep. Because of that Mark every so often earned a disappointed face with full lips forming a childlike pout.

They keep on cuddling and chattering for quite a while. Mark must stay awake. He just has to. The shorter rapper seems to be more than happy with that, talking about all kinds of stuff while he let's himself get engulfed in his boyfriend's warmth. That is until he notices that Mark is having a hard time listening to him and responding properly so he calms down.

“Mark, should we go to sleep? You seem tired.”

“Uh wait a second.” He lifts himself up a bit, glancing at something behind Jackson. “Or actually twenty.” Okay so apparently it's the clock on his nightstand.

“What?” But he doesn't get a response. The elder just remains in that position for a while before speaking up again.

“Three. Two. One. Now.” With that Mark leans down, capturing his boyfriend's lips in a loving kiss just long enough to take his breath away. “Happy birthday, Jackson. I love you.”

“I'll get more than just that kiss for my birthday right?”

“Later. For now let's sleep.”

“Sleep sleep or sleep?” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows at the last word, completing his expression with a cocky grin and a giggle.

“Sleep sleep. We'll have time for everything else later.” It's everything the taller male manages to say before letting himself collapse onto the mattress, his eyes already halfway closed but still looking at Jackson.

“Just kidding, good night. And I love you, too. Thanks for everything, being near you is the best present I can get.”

Mark just smiles and kisses him softly in response humming a silent “Good night, my dear.” against the plush lips before both of them set off into the land of dreams.


End file.
